


A Continuing Tradition [ABDL CONTENT]

by Princess_Author



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author
Summary: Team Danganronpa has a lot of traditions when it comes to their killing games. Especially when it comes to the characters they put into the games themselves. And now, as the 53rd Killing Game begins, the traditions must continue.
Kudos: 3





	A Continuing Tradition [ABDL CONTENT]

Over the course of its many seasons, there were quite a few traditions that Team Danganronpa had kept up for each cast of its slice of life reality show. The physically large student, the “rival” that contrasts the protagonist, the helpful partner...but one tradition that came a little later was one that was quite odd. The diaper wearing student.

It was an idea that was as odd in execution as it was in the planning stages, but Team Danganronpa thought it was a great way to provide depth to what they thought was an otherwise boring, plain Ultimate. Much to their surprise, that student turned out to be popular among the fans...very popular, in fact. They were the most liked by far, and brought in plenty of new watchers! Who would have thought a girl in diapers would prove to be such splendid fanservice, they certainly did draw in a weird audience…

However, now that they had this audience (who may not have just been a group of fetishists) they couldn't afford to let it go. So what happens when they moved onto the next season? Well, create another diaper girl of course! Then another, then another… The reasons varied. Not potty trained, injury, simple perversion, all things that were nothing out of the ordinary in the world of Danganronpa. This time, however, they were going to have a lot more fun with it. They were going to have two of them! That meant ratings would certainly double, wouldn't it? Whatever the case, they had chosen their two girls, and got to work on setting things into place…

Eyes beginning to flutter open as she awoke, Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, began to slowly sit up in her bed. Everything was just so strange...just a few days ago she had been told that she was trapped in this strange school, and so far no attempt to escape had come anywhere close to working. She remembered that the night before she went to bed completely exhausted after another attempt, and then...wait, where was she?

Finally shaking away the sleepy haze that had clouded her mind upon waking, Kaede realized that this was not the dorm room she had been assigned to it. It was something much more...infantile. Considering the toys scattered across the floor, changing table, and bouncer off in the corner, it was more than clear that she was in a nursery. Since she was currently looking at all of this through bars, she also figured that she was in a crib. The only question was why.

“Wait, what's going on…” Kaede muttered to herself, before hearing something. Soft, quiet breathing, and right next to her. Looking off to her side, she saw Maki Harukawa laying there, still asleep and wearing a frilly, light red dress with what was clearly a diaper underneath. Surprising in of itself, but considering the situation...Kaede fearfully glanced down at her own attire.

And of course, what she saw was exactly what she expected, and exactly what she didn’t want to see. She was wearing a frilly dress of her own, light pink and covered in darker pink music notes. And there was a diaper around her own waist as well, matching her dress perfectly. “W-What…?! What’s happening here?!”

“Huh? What's all that noise…?” Maki asked as she slowly began to wake up, stretching out as she sat up in her bed...and not taking long at all before she recognized the situation they were in. “What...What's going on here?”

“I-I don’t know… I just woke up a few seconds ago! I’m just as confused as you are!” Kaede said quickly as she began to look around the room once more. “W-Why are we in a room like this…? And why are we dressed like babies?!”

Well, apparently Kaede didn't know anything about this, but that wasn't surprising for Maki. After all, she doubted that the girl was the one who set this all up. “Let's just try and get out…” She said as she went to leave the crib, before noticing a note towards her feet. “What's this…”

Kaede noticed the note as well, and went to pick it up. Maybe it was a clue to why they had woken up like this? She took a moment to read it, and realized that it was in fact a clue… But in the worst possible way…

New Rules For The New Babies  
-Must wear and use diapers at all times, and may not change themselves  
-Their new room is the nursery, and they cannot stay anywhere else  
-Must be looked after by another student at all times while awake and out  
-More rules may be added as the headmaster pleases

“...What is this?” Maki asked, looking down and scowling at the paper as she read from it. “Is this a joke?”

“I-If it was a joke, I don’t think we would’ve woken up dressed like this…” Kaede responded, though she wished and hoped that she was wrong. “Anyway, the whole ‘must be looked after by another student’ thing is what really worries me… Who could we convince to… l-look after us…?”

Before Maki could answer, there was a knock on the nursery door, and it quickly opened up. Walking inside was Kirumi, who looked...concerned, but not quite surprised. “I happened to get a note regarding what was...happening here, but I didn't think it was real…”

“K-Kirumi!” Kaede shouted, surprised that the girl had suddenly walked in. Quickly trying to cover herself up with a blanket in the crib (which was as infantile as everything else), she laughed nervously. “I-I didn’t expect to see you here…!”

“I already saw your attire, you don't need to try and hide it.” Kirumi said as she walked forward, shutting the door behind her. “The note said you would need a caretaker...I suppose that I must be the one to take on that burden.”

Blushing as Kirumi looked towards her, humiliated to be seen in this outfit, Maki looked away as she responded. “Well, I suppose if we need someone...you're as good as any other.” Really, considering everyone here, Kirumi was probably the best choice.

“R-Right… I guess Kirumi works the best…” Kaede muttered as she lowered the blanket covering her infantile attire. “S-Sorry you have to be the one to deal with this, Kirumi…” She said, even though she knew nobody really had a choice here.

Giving a soft, faint smile, Kirumi just nodded as she walked forward and lowered the bars of the crib. “Well, first things first, let's get you out of there.” She said, lifting Kaede and placing her down onto the floor.

Kaede blushed as she was suddenly lifted up out of the crib and placed down on the floor. It truly made her feel like an infant, especially with how easily Kirumi had done it… Once Maki was placed down right next to her, Kaede looked up at their new ‘caretaker’. “S-So… What are we going to do now, Kirumi?”

Thinking it over, the maid began to come up with a few ideas. “Well, firstly...you two haven't eaten since last night, so it's probably a good idea to get you two something to eat.” She said. “Come to the kitchen, and I can-”

As Kirumi went to finish her statement, there was a sudden pinging noise, and she reached for her Monopad. Looking at it, she swiped over to a new section, containing all the previous new rules just for Maki and Kaede...and another. “Babies must be fed baby food and sit in highchairs while being fed.” She read off.

Kaede just sighed at this, unable to be surprised that such a humiliating rule would be added. “Well, I guess we don’t have a choice… Let’s just get going…” Kaede stood up and began to walk out of the nursery… Only for another pinging noise to go off. Looking over at Kirumi’s Monopad, which was still open to the rules, she read yet another new addition. “Babies are not allowed to walk at all. They must crawl, be carried, or be pushed in a stroller everywhere they go…”

“They're mocking us at this point.” Maki groaned, though that really was the point of all this. It was to humiliate them, wasn't it? Well, the best thing she could do was just bear through it and not even give them the satisfaction of seeing her squirm. “Kirumi, just get the stroller.” She muttered, which the maid promptly did.

Seeing Kirumi pull out the pink two-seated stroller from the closet in the nursery only made Kaede’s blush even worse, but she knew there was no choice but to go along with this… Swallowing her pride, she began to slowly crawl over towards the stroller so Kirumi could lift her into it easier.

Placing Kaede into the stroller, followed by Maki right after, Kirumi went to begin pushing them out of the room and into the halls. “If anyone sees us, just...try and ignore anything they have to say.” That was for the best…

“That was the plan to begin with…” Kaede muttered, already beginning to cover her face as the three of them left the nursery and found themselves out in the open. Why were they the ones who had to go through this humiliation…?

Luckily, there seemed to be no one out in the halls...for now. But it was only a matter of time before someone caught sight of them. Even still, Kirumi pushed forward, trying to make it towards the cafeteria as quickly as possible.

It didn’t take long for them to make it to the cafeteria, and once they did, the group saw two large highchairs sitting in front of the dining table. One was a pastel shade of red, and the other pink. “D-Do we really have to sit in those…?”

“If we don't, we’ll probably be punished, and that can't mean anything good here.” Maki said, resigning herself to this fate as Kirumi lifted her out of the stroller and into one of the highchairs. “Let's just make this quick.”

Kaede was placed into the other highchair, and she squirmed around awkwardly as the tray was closed on her. It wasn’t uncomfortable, considering her diaper offered a fair amount of cushioning, and the highchair had a cushion on it as well, but it was humiliating… “P-Please just get it over with, Kirumi…”

Heading into the kitchen area for a brief moment, Kirumi quickly returned with two jars of baby food. “There was a lot of this stuff in there. Seems like they plan to keep you two like this for a while.” She said, before unscrewing the lid of the jar. “Now, open up and I'll get to feeding you.”

Kaede didn’t exactly enjoy hearing the fact that there was a lot of baby food for them to eat, as she didn’t want to imagine being stuck like this for long. However, she was certainly stuck like this for now, so with a sigh she simply opened up her mouth for the first spoonful.

Picking up a spoonful of the mush, the maid began to move it towards Kaede’s lips, and once there she watched as the pianist ate it. “So? How is it?” She asked, waiting to judge her reaction.

Kaede took a moment to really sit on the taste of the baby food, and she found it… not terrible. Certainly not something she’d want to eat for every meal like she knew she would be forced to, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. After swallowing, she finally spoke. “It’s… alright, I guess…”

Well, that was at least better than it being awful. Especially since Kaede likely wouldn't get anything else to eat for quite a while. Not until they escaped from this place, anyways… “That's good to hear then. Well, in that case let's keep going.” Kirumi said, feeding the pianist another spoonful...then another…

Each spoonful of mush was just as tasteless and boring as the last, but Kaede knew it was either eat this or eat nothing at all, so she simply resigned herself to her fate and kept eating until there was nothing left in the jar. Though there was certainly still something left on her face… Seems she was a rather messy eater…

That at least couldn't have been caused by any of Monokuma’s rules, all that messy eating was on Kaede herself. “My, I would have thought you'd be more careful than that.” She said as she set the spoon and empty jar down, moving on to grab a rag to wipe her face up with.

And of course, the second Kirumi began to clean up her face, Kaede responded by whining and trying to squirm away from the rag. “K-Kirumi, I can clean myself up! There’s no rule saying you have to do it for me!” She whined.

“Well, you're enough like a baby now that it's only natural I'd do this much for you.” Kirumi replied, continuing on despite the protests of the thickly diapered girl. “But my, how fussy you are...there's no rule saying you need to act like a baby in such a manner either.”

Kaede could only blush as Kirumi pointed out her infantile behavior, and responded by crossing her arms and pouting. Which definitely did not help her case, as now she looked even more infantile.

Sighing, Kirumi promptly set down the rag, before turning towards Maki right after. “I trust that you'll be better behaved?” She asked. Even if Maki was reduced to such a state, she couldn't imagine the girl acting like that…

Of course, Maki didn’t respond, which wasn’t surprising to Kirumi. Deciding that actions would speak louder than words, Kirumi just unscrewed the lid of the second jar, scooping some of the mush up and holding it out towards Maki. “Alright, open up. Hopefully you’ll enjoy this as much as Kaede did.” Which wasn’t much, but it was better than hating it.

Silently eating it, Maki swallowed the spoonful with little fanfare or reaction. Whether she liked it or not was unclear, but apparently it wasn't bad enough that she was spitting it out in disgust. Wordlessly, she opened her mouth and prepared for another.

Kirumi didn’t question the lack of a reaction, mostly because it didn’t matter much either way so long as Maki didn’t outright hate it. Continuing to scoop up the food, Kirumi fed Maki another bite, and then another, and then another…

Maki ate up each and every spoonful, showing little to no reaction at all. At least she ate without a fuss, since by the time the jar was empty, there was no trace of any of it on her face. “Are we done here?”

“We certainly are. I’m glad you’re less of a messy eater than Kaede.” Kirumi said, taking the chance to tease the pianist a bit, which only caused the diapered girl to blush and cross her arms once more. Such a fussy baby…

Thinking it over for a moment, Kirumi thought of something soon after. “Well, now that you've been fed, would you like something to drink? I saw some things in the kitchen that Monokuma probably prepared for you two.”

Kaede was easily able to imagine what “things” had been prepared for them to drink out of, but she definitely wanted to wash down the baby food, so she decided to just accept it. “That sounds nice, Kirumi…” She muttered, knowing she’d regret agreeing to this.

“Yeah, sure, just be quick.” Maki muttered, not particularly caring. With little delay, Kirumi walked off and into the kitchen, returning with two baby bottles in hand when she got back.

Exactly what Kaede had been expecting… While she wasn’t surprised, she was still disappointed that she was right… With a sigh, Kaede just began to reach for one of the baby bottles so she could begin drinking it herself.

However...while Kirumi gave Maki her bottle to drink at her own pace, the maid instead held it up for Kaede herself. “With how messy of an eater you are, I wouldn't want to see you somehow make a mess with this bottle…”

Kaede was caught off-guard as Kirumi refused to let her hold the bottle, and instead forced it into the pianist’s mouth herself. After pouting at this a little, Kaede just accepted her fate and then began to gently suck on the bottle, deciding it was more important to wash her food down than it was to complain.

Chuckling, Kirumi found a bit of amusement in seeing Kaede’s blushing, flustered reaction, and continued holding the bottle there. “Well, show some responsibility when eating and I'll let you drink it yourself.”

Kaede just continued to blush as Kirumi teased her. She was responsible when eating! Baby food was just designed to make your face messy when you ate it! It wasn’t her fault… Her pout could be seen even with the bottle in her mouth, but she continued to suck on it anyway.

Once the bottle was long since empty, Kirumi prepared to move it away from Kaede’s lips, but saw that she was still sucking on it anyways...so she left it there, allowing Kaede to figure this out for herself.

Not noticing anything wrong with what she was doing, Kaede continued to suck on the bottle for another minute or so, before she finally looked at the bottle and realized it was empty. Blushing even more, Kaede was quick to spit it out afterwards. “T-Thank you for the bottle, Kirumi…” She muttered.

As Kirumi’s name left her lips once more, the Monopad in Kirumi’s bag pinged again, and since it was in reach, Kaede was the one to pick it up this time and scroll to the rules again. And what she read there was absolutely humiliating, just as all the rules were. “Babies are not allowed to refer to their caregiver by name… They must refer to her as ‘Mommy’ at all times.” She read out loud.

“What? That's…” Maki couldn't exactly fight against it, no matter how much she wanted to. After all, not like she could exactly protest the one who held so much control over them… “Fine then. I just won't call her anything…”

“For some reason, I doubt it’ll be that easy…” Kaede muttered, though she couldn’t exactly say she was thrilled on the idea herself. “Well, anyway, now that we’re done eating, can you please take us out of the highchairs… M-Mommy…?”

Nodding, Kirumi lifted them out and placed them back into the stroller. “Hmm, what shall we do now...I'm sure you don't want to be out here, but staying in your room all day isn't a good alternative…”

Kaede definitely did not want to be out in public for any longer than she had to, but based on Kirumi’s words, she likely wouldn’t let them go back to the nursery right away… “I guess… We could go on a walk around the school or something…?” She offered.

“There's no way I'm staying out here longer than-” Maki began to say, before Kirumi interjected.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Kaede. It is a nice day outside, after all.” Not like they exactly got bad days here, and even if they did, the dome would keep anything out. “Let's go, I'm sure it'll be nice to get out.”

Giving Maki an apologetic smile since this was entirely her fault, Kaede simply leaned back in the stroller afterwards and tried to hide her face from anyone who might walk by and see them. Of course, everyone knew what was going on thanks to the new rules, but that didn’t mean she was any less embarrassed…

Luckily, the three managed to make it outside of the school with little trouble...it was only once they were out there that there were now some eyes on them. “Hey!” Calling out to them, Kirumi looked behind her to see Tenko running up, practically dragging Himiko behind her. “We, uh...heard about the new rules…”

“I wasn’t really interested in coming to see you guys, but… Tenko insisted…” Himiko said, sounding like her usual, tired self. “Nyeh… I’ve already wasted too much mana just walking here…”

Kaede wasn’t exactly thrilled at the fact that the two girls had come to see them, and she made that fact known by continuing to hide away from their sight. Not like she could really hide very well, though, considering she was stuck in a stroller…

While Maki didn't bother to hide her face, she did glare daggers towards Tenko, letting her know that she wouldn't put up with any kind of teasing. Not that she expected that this was what the girl was here for.

Getting the point just by the intense gaze that Maki was giving her, Tenko just smiled as she continued. “Well, seems like there's no way to fight it...but hey! At least you two look cute!” She said, trying to make the best of a bad situation.

“I don’t wanna be cute if this is how I have to dress to make it happen…” Kaede responded, a bright red blush forming on her cheeks that could be seen even through her hands that were still covering her face. “I-I didn’t even get to wake up in my normal pajamas this morning…”

Alright, so her attempts at cheering them up clearly weren't working, so what else she could so… “Well...look on the bright side! I'm sure it could be a whole lot worse!” Tenko said, as if that made it much better. “You can at least still...well, you can…”

Clearly seeing that Tenko was struggling, Himiko decided to step in, though she doubted she’d be of much help… “Well, at least nobody will judge you for what you’re wearing. We all know you don’t have a choice anyway, so… Just focus on looking cute, I guess.”

“Thanks, I'll try.” Maki replied while rolling her eyes, not exactly seeming like she was going to be keeping the advice in mind. “Can we just continue the walk already? I want to get back to my room so I can sleep for the rest of my life already…”

“Yeah, we should just keep going now, Kir-- I-I mean, m-mommy…” Kaede said, blushing even harder now. Calling Kirumi something like that was bad enough, but calling her that when other people could hear was a different thing entirely…

As Tenko began to awkwardly walk away, not sure how to leave the conversation otherwise, Kirumi just nodded and continued forward. “Of course. Just try and enjoy it while out, alright?”

“Easier said than done…” Kaede muttered, going back to hiding her face behind her hands once more. “Why are we the ones who got stuck with these rules…? Who even comes up with rules like these anyway…?”

“Someone who's probably laughing at us right now.” Maki muttered, resenting the fact that she had been one of the two chosen. Almost certainly because she'd be one of the ones that hated it the absolute most…

“Probably, yeah…” Kaede muttered, soon deciding to just stay silent and get what little enjoyment she could out of the walk. ...However, that didn’t last very long. Suddenly, she began to squirm around in the stroller uncomfortably, and her hands moved from covering her face to pressing against the front of her diaper. It was clear what was going on here…

While Kirumi did not notice it at first, it did not take long for her to quickly piece together what was about to happen. “Err, Kaede? Do you happen to need to...use the bathroom?” Kirumi asked, blushing slightly herself just from asking. It really was a rather awkward topic, after all.

Kaede could only nod in response to Kirumi’s question, far too embarrassed to actually speak right now. Of course, she knew what the rules said she had to do, but there was no way she could actually do something as humiliating as that…!

“Well, just...try and hold it as long as you can.” Kirumi said as she continued pushing. Was that the best option, especially when she was going to use the diaper whether she liked it or not? Perhaps not, but what was she supposed to say? ‘Just go ahead and wet yourself’?

Kaede fully intended to do just that, even going so far as to cross her legs as best she could in the stroller to try and prevent what was about to happen. But of course, it was a fight against the inevitable, and after a few minutes, a noticeable hissing sound filled the air as the music note patterns on the front of Kaede’s diaper began to fade away…

While Maki just looked away in partial disgust, mostly at the fact that she would need to do it herself eventually, Kirumi stopped the stroller and sighed. “Well, we should probably get you changed. You shouldn't be in that diaper longer than necessary.”

Kaede was already blushing madly, though she was glad there was at least nobody around to see this but Maki and Kirumi… At the mention of getting changed, Kaede just nodded. “R-Right… P-Please change me… M-Mommy…” She said with a whimper.

Beginning to get Kaede out of the stroller, Kirumi held the girl as she looked around and eventually saw a bench. “This should do.” She said as she carried her over towards it and laid her down.

As she was laid down, Kaede’s wet diaper squished against her, which caused her to squirm once more. Was this really going to be the life she had to deal with from here on out…? There was no way she’d be able to handle this…

“Try and hold still.” Kirumi instructed, trusting Kaede to at least do that much as she peeled back the tapes and got to wiping her up. This wasn't exactly what she wanted to be doing either, though she was at least glad she wasn't the one in a diaper here.

Once again, this was easier said than done, and the second the cold wipes touched her skin, Kaede began to squirm around even more, even whining a bit as she did so. “J-Jeez, do they have to make the wipes this cold…?!”

Sighing, Kirumi stayed silent as she continued. If Kaede was supposed to be a baby now, then it only made sense that she would squirm around in such a way. Not that it made the change any easier. Even still, she persevered to finish wiping, powder, and start to tape a new diaper onto her.

As soon as the change was over and a new diaper was taped on, Kaede finally stopped squirming, though it was clear she was no less embarrassed at this point. “Th-thank you for… changing my diaper, mommy…” She muttered awkwardly.

“You're welcome. I'm sure I'll need to get used to it…” For as much as those two were going through, Kirumi was making quite a few sacrifices herself. Mostly since almost all of her time would need to be dedicated to childcare now. “Come in, let's get you back in.”

Kaede just nodded as Kirumi spoke, saying nothing as she was gently placed back into the stroller and buckled in once more. This was utterly humiliating… But she had no say in the matter, so she just had to grin and bear it for as long as she could…

With little said, Kirumi continued on, enjoying the walk as much as she reasonably could. However, before long there was little left to see, having already gone around much of the campus. “Well, seems like we should start heading back soon.” She said, mostly to herself.

Kaede had absolutely no qualms with going back to the nursery. Sure, it was humiliating to stay in such an infantile room, but at least there they had a bit of privacy. “Finally… I couldn’t take another second of being out in public…”

“I don't really want to leave our room after this.” Maki replied bitterly as Kirumi turned around and began to head back, sitting there in complete boredom and embarrassment. “Not like we can even do anything out here.”

“Well, yeah, but it’s not like there’s really much to do in our room either… unless you like baby toys.” Kaede muttered. And she was fairly certain neither of them were interested in those things… “So either way, we’re kinda outta luck.”

Groaning, Maki just waited to get back to her new room, and once they were in there and let out of the stroller, she promptly sat in the corner with her arms folded. There wasn't anything she wanted to do, and no way to find something she did want to do…

Meanwhile, Kaede decided to try and make the best of the situation they were in, awkwardly crawling over towards the toy box set up in their room and beginning to dig through it, eventually pulling out a plush. She didn’t hug it or anything, though. She just… pulled it out and then stared at it awkwardly.

Walking over and sitting in front of her, Kirumi decided to try and get something going. “What do you have there, Kaede?” She asked, speaking to her as though she were a child.

Kaede was surprised as Kirumi suddenly came over to her, but eventually decided to just go along with the playtime, since otherwise she’d probably be bored to tears. “U-Um… It’s a plushie! A kitty plushie!” She said, making a conscious effort to sound childish (and blushing as she did so) as she held the plush up.

“Aww, how cute. Though, I wouldn't say it's as cute as you.” Kirumi replied, just trying to play into all of this. Especially since she was sure if she and the two tried resisting that, they'd force a rule for it anyways. “Do you like playing with plushes like that?”

“I… sure do!” Kaede responded, forcing herself to smile as she hugged the plush tightly. “I bet you’d have a lot of fun too if you tried, Maki!” She said as she looked over at the girl in the corner, trying to get her to join in the playtime. Mostly because she didn’t want to risk some kind of punishment coming her way for being “bratty” or something…

“What? I'm not going to…” Maki began, before seeing Kirumi look towards her expectantly. Sighing in frustration, Maki crawled over and picked up a stuffed bear, holding it in her hands and hardly doing anything to even try and play with it. “Yeah. A whole lot of fun here.”

Kaede just gave a small, apologetic smile to the other girl as she saw Maki pick up a plush and then begin to do nothing with it, before coming up with an idea as she saw something set up in the corner. It wasn’t a good idea, but she had to make sure whoever was watching them thought they were having fun… “H-Hey, mommy… Don’t those bouncers over there look really fun…?” She said nervously as she pointed to them.

Glaring towards Kaede, Maki prepared to speak up, but was interrupted by Kirumi lifting her up and beginning to carry her over towards one. “You're right, they certainly look like fun for the two of you~” She said as she began to set Maki in one and went to get Kaede as well.

Kaede gave an even more apologetic look to Maki as the girl was placed into the bouncer, but soon enough she was picked up and placed into the one right next to Maki’s. Deciding to start the two of them off, Kaede began to bounce around slightly, forcing a smile onto her face. “W-Wow, this is so fun…!”

Fun wasn't the word that Maki would have used to describe any of this, but she forced herself to give an (unconvincing) smile while she bounced up and down repeatedly and uncontrollably. “Yeah, this is just the best, mommy.” She grimaced.

While it was quite obvious to both Kaede and Kirumi that Maki wasn’t having any fun, Kaede hoped that at least whoever was watching them would be satisfied with what they were seeing. Kaede continued to bounce around for a while, forcing herself to smile and giggle the whole time, even as a bright red blush continued to form on her face.

All the while, Maki couldn't help but think about the fact that there was someone out there in the school watching and laughing at all of this...whoever they were, Maki was going to find and kill them after forcing her to go through all of this…

Kaede could tell that Maki was getting more and more upset by the second, and she didn’t want to risk the girl blowing up on them, so she turned to Kirumi. “I-I think we’re done with the bouncers now, mommy… Can you help us get out?”

However, despite the request, Kirumi shook her head. “I think you two can stay in there a bit longer.” She said, mostly just wanting to see them continue bouncing there a bit more. “Besides, didn't you say they were fun?”

Kaede’s blush only got worse as Kirumi refused to take them out of the bouncers. “W-Well, yeah, but we can only have fun for so long, y’know…?” She said, laughing nervously. “Come on, can’t you please help us out of these…?”

Shaking her head, Kirumi decided she needed a small break from actively looking after the two, and allowing them to bounce there for a while longer would do just that. “Just a few more minutes and I'll help you two out.” She said.

Kaede’s mouth fell agape as Kirumi again refused to let them out of the bouncer, and soon enough her fussy personality that was shown during feeding time came out once more. “Mommy, please! Get us out of these things!” She shouted, pounding her fists on the plastic of the bouncer.

As Kaede whined and squirmed in the bouncer, Maki simply sat there in anger and glared. Anger that seemed to contrast greatly with the fact that she was bouncing up and down as she looked towards Kirumi, but anger nonetheless.

“Fine, but I don't want you throwing anymore fits like that.” Kirumi said, scolding the blond as she went to help her out of the bouncer and back down onto the floor of the nursery.

Kaede crossed her arms and pouted as she was placed back down on the floor of the nursery. “I wouldn’t be throwing fits if you just listened to me the first time I asked…” She whined as she turned her head away from Kirumi.

Joining in on this, Maki silently looked away from Kirumi, not that this was unusual behavior for her. In response to both of their pouting, Kirumi went and grabbed two pacifiers, one pink and one red, and placed one into the mouths of each girl.

Kaede, of course, was hardly expecting a pacifier to suddenly be shoved in her mouth, and she looked up at Kirumi with an unamused expression afterwards. She didn’t spit it out, mostly due to fear of punishment, but she did make it clear that she was not happy about having this thing in her mouth.

Almost biting down on the pacifier in anger, Maki scowled and just looked towards the wall. This was humiliating, she'd never recover from this… “I'm going to kiww whoevew did thish…”

Kaede was sharing a similar sentiment (though not nearly as violent) as she angrily sucked on the pacifier that was forced into her mouth. Seems she was still being quite fussy… “I agwee… Dish is sho shtupid!” She lisped out underneath the pacifier as she continued to cross her arms.

Agreeing completely, Maki continued to pout and fuss, deciding to not even look at Kirumi...and in the middle of it, suddenly felt her stomach beginning to rumble. “Not now…” She grimaced and groaned, feeling like the baby food she ate wasn't quite agreeing with her…

Kaede could already tell what was about to happen with Maki, and she immediately looked away and scooted further from Maki, wanting to give the girl at least a little privacy as she did… something like that…

Blushing from embarrassment as she bit down on her pacifier, Maki grunted and pushed, feeling the seat of her diaper beginning to fill with a large mess and sag underneath the new weight. After she finally finished, she felt her face glow as red as her attire, and turned back towards Kirumi.

Kirumi was blushing as well, having also looked away for the moment to give Maki what little privacy she could as she… relieved herself. Once she was finished, Kirumi turned back towards her and gently picked her up. “W-Well, I suppose we should get you changed now…”

“Y-Yeah, I wouwd...wike that.” Maki said, still lisping through the pacifier and absolutely humiliated as she was laid down on the changing table. “Pwease make it quick…”

Kirumi wasn’t exactly looking forward to changing a messy diaper, but she knew it would be cruel to leave Maki in this soiled garment for longer than was necessary, so she decided to power through it as she untaped the messy diaper, fanning her nose as she threw it away in a diaper pail before beginning to wipe the girl clean.

Laying there with crossed arms and staring towards the wall just so she didn't have to look at the others, Maki kissed all dignity goodbye after an accident like this. And to think, it was only going to be the first of many...if nothing else, it seemed like she could at least stay still while being wiped.

Thankful that Maki at least wasn’t a squirmer like Kaede, Kirumi continued to wipe the girl clean until she was spotless, at which point she unfolded a new diaper, placed it under Maki’s rear, powdered her up, and taped the diaper on snugly. “There you are. All changed.” She said, even going as far as to pat the front of Maki’s new padding.

“T-Tank wou…” Maki managed to mutter out as she got back down onto the floor, hardly able to look the other two in the eyes after that. Considering what she just went through, few would blame her. However, after that, there was little she particularly wanted to do.

Kaede once again tried to get Maki involved in the playtime, mostly so they could avoid whoever was watching them getting upset at them not “playing their roles” or something. Still sucking on her pacifier, Kaede picked up two rattles, and offered one of them towards Maki.

Doing the bare minimum needed to go along with this, Maki picked the rattle up and shook it around with little fanfare. “So fun…” She muttered, already tired of all the. Was this what the rest of her life was going to be like…?

Unbeknownst to the trio, the people watching them were having fun...but not nearly enough. No, there had to be something more that they could do to spice things up...which was when a brilliant plan came to the minds of the people in charge. A plan that they put into action right away.

As Maki and Kaede played, Kirumi just sat back and waited for them to need something or another...when she felt a notification popping up onto her e-Handbook, alerting her to something. “Hmm? Another rule for them?” She asked herself as she checked it…

The new rule flashed onto her screen almost immediately, and Kirumi soon found herself regretting her choice to be the one who took care of these two...

-The babies’ caregiver must also wear diapers and use them at all times. She is not allowed to change herself either.

Obviously not able to see the screen and check the new rule, Kaede just tilted her head. “What’s the new rule, mommy?” She asked, fearing what humiliation her and Maki might be put through now.

However, Kirumi just stared at it blankly, before the full implications and meaning of it set in and her face grew red. “This can't be right…” She muttered while reading it over again and again to make sure she read it right.

Tilting her head once more, Kaede tried to crawl over to the girl and tug on her dress to get her attention. “Mommy! What does the new rule say?” She asked again, hoping the girl would pay attention to her this time.

Finally looking towards Kaede, the maid groaned. “Apparently, I need to...wear and use diapers…” She said, muttering that last part quietly, but audibly. “This is just…” She couldn't finish her thought, though she was suddenly aware of how it felt to be those two.

“O-Oh…” Kaede said, blushing as she heard the new rule. Well, at least her and Maki wouldn’t be alone in wearing these things anymore… “I-I guess that means… we should get you changed, then…?”

“If you wouldn't mind…” Kirumi said as she stood up and walked over towards the changing table, removing her skirt and underwear before hopping up there. This must have been how those two felt while changing them.

While the rules said the two girls weren’t allowed to walk on their own, it never said anything about standing, so Kaede hoped that she would be in the clear as she crawled over to the changing table, grabbed a new diaper for Kirumi, and stood up to begin taping her into it after applying a fair amount of baby powder to the girl.

As the cushy, crinkling padding was slid under her bare bottom and the tapes began to be pulled out, Kirumi just felt her face burn from the humiliation as she sat up and felt it. “This is...an odd feeling…” She mustered while prodding it.

“Now you know how we feel…” Kaede muttered as she got back down on her hands and knees and began to crawl away from the changing table. At least Kirumi’s dress would cover the diaper…

Covering her padding, Kirumi awkwardly half-waddled over towards the two. “So, what are you doing over here?” She asked, trying to act as though there was nothing wrong.

Kaede had picked up her rattle once more, and was awkwardly shaking it when Kirumi came by. “Oh, we’re… playing with our rattles…” She said, clearly not very enthusiastic about it. She even put her pacifier back into her mouth as she played, as if that’d help her get in the mood any quicker.

“Yeah, it's really riveting, why don't you join us?” Maki asked, unamused as she shook the rattle from side to side over and over again.

With little better to do, Kirumi took a seat across from the two and took a rattle into her own hands. “Look here, you two.” She said, shaking the rattle in front of them. It tended to amuse real babies, at least.

Kaede looked over at Kirumi as she began to shake her own rattle. It wasn’t any more entertaining than shaking one herself, but Kaede decided to keep watching the girl anyway, just so she didn’t feel like she was doing this for nothing.

Since there was nothing else to do, Maki did much the same, acting as though this was just the best thing she had ever seen. “Wow, this is really, really fun…” Was she even making an attempt?

Kaede frowned as Maki made it clear she wasn’t enjoying herself once more, and tried to nudge the girl towards having more fun. “Hey! We shouwd have a tea pawty!” She said, trying to think of something else to entertain themselves with.

“That sounds like a lovely idea.” Kirumi said, mostly because all of this was getting quite boring. That, at the very least, ensured some form of new entertainment. And among all of the various things that were in this room, a small table was right there for their use.

Kaede gave a nervous smile from beneath her pacifier towards Maki, hoping the girl would be at least a little bit entertained by this. Regardless of the other’s thoughts on it, though, Kaede began to set it up, starting with placing plushes in some of the empty chairs around the table.

Rolling her eyes as she sat down in one of the seats and crossed her arms, Maki watched as Kirumi grabbed a plastic tea set from the closet. Had they really prepared for just about everything a child would do in here? Even still it wasn't enough… But Maki chose not to complain, just watching as everything was set up.

Once the tea party was fully set up, Kaede took a seat right next to Maki, taking her pacifier out of her mouth as she waited for Kirumi to sit down too. “Alright, looks like we’re ready to start the tea party!”

“It will surely be delightful.” Kirumi said as she took her own seat, awkwardly sitting in the rather small chair while grabbing the empty, plastic kettle that sat in the middle of the table. “Would anyone like some ‘tea’?”

Knowing that Maki would never start the tea party herself, Kaede decided to take initiative and nodded as she held her cup out for Kirumi to “pour” into. “Yes please! I want some tea, mommy!” She said, trying her hardest to sound enthusiastic.

Doing her best to also force a wide smile and play along with everything here, Kirumi lifted the kettle and poured some of the tea into the cup the diapered girl had...of course not a single drop left the container. Probably because there was nothing in there in the first place. “I hope you enjoy.”

Kaede forced herself to keep smiling as she lifted the cup to her lips and pretended to drink something for it. Nothing came of it, of course, but a baby’s imagination was supposed to fill in the gaps anyway… “Wow, this is… so yummy, mommy! Don’t you wanna try some, Maki?” She asked as she turned to the other girl.

“No.” Maki bitterly replied, but another glare from Kirumi destroyed any hopes of her refusing to play along. Not exactly a tea party if she didn't drink any tea… “Fine. Pour it in.” She said, waiting for the maid to do just that, before placing it to her lips...she didn't even tilt the cup upwards, not even looking like she was drinking it.

With a sigh, Kaede just decided to accept that as “good enough”, turning back towards Kirumi and grabbing an empty plate. “Well, the tea is good, but we should also eat something! That’s why we have these cookies!” She said as she held the empty plate towards Kirumi.

If Kirumi had the chance, she really would have prepared real cookies and real tea, but she figured that something like that would be rather difficult when looking after two needy infants. Sighing, she simply lifted an invisible cookie and took a “bite” out of thin air.

Kaede was no happier about this situation than Kirumi was, but she did the same as her “mommy”, grabbing an invisible cookie and taking a “bite” out of it soon afterwards. “Mmm, aren’t these so tasty, mommy?” She asked, clearly looking to the other girl for approval.

“They certainly are...it was a good idea to bake chocolate chip ones…” Kirumi said, deciding to really get into the fantasy here. That said, it was making her wish she had something she could actually eat at the moment…

“I agree! It was definitely the best choice!” Kaede said, getting shockingly good at faking her enthusiasm. And that probably wasn’t a good thing… Of course, there was someone else who still had to be involved in the tea party. “Maki, do you want a cookie?” She asked.

“Sure, I'll take a few.” Didn't really hurt her to take bites out of thin air. Except perhaps her pride when it came to pretending like this, but it wasn't as though she hadn't done worse already. Much worse… “Mmm, good...how good…”

Happy that at least they didn’t have to twist Maki’s arm to try and get her to cooperate now, Kaede went back to drinking her “tea”, feigning enjoyment as much as she could. “What a fun tea party this is~ Right, mommy?”

“I'd love nothing more.” Kirumi replied with a faint smile. “I'm sure we could even get the others to come and enjoy it if we invited them.” Well, maybe if she twisted their arms a bit…

“O-Oh, that’d be great!” Kaede said, her smile clearly becoming much more forced now. There was no way she wanted to let everyone else see her like this… Not only that, but there was a distinct possibility that they’d end up getting dragged into these rules too, just like Kirumi, and she’d rather spare everyone else the humiliation…

That was a fear Kirumi shared as well...though, she at least figured it'd be worth the risk. Oh well, something to think on for later. “I think that I'm full now, though.” She said.

Obviously seeing what Kirumi was trying to do here, Kaede just nodded. “Oh, me too, actually! I guess the tea party is over now…” She said, more than happy to stop this humiliating “tea” party. “Thank you for coming, everyone…!”

“Not like I had a choice...but you're welcome, I guess.” Maki replied, needing to hold back her bitterness as she crawled away from the table to go and play with more toys. And by play, she meant absentmindedly move around without any interest.

Kaede did the same thing, beginning to crawl over towards the toys so she had something to do. However, unlike Maki, she actually picked up a toy, deciding to grab a rattle and beginning to shake it around awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Kirumi stood back and watched as the two played, happy for moments like this when she could just step away from the childcare and relax...at least, until she felt an abrupt pressure from her bladder and bowels… “Oh...No, I can't do that…”

Kaede quickly noticed that Kirumi was mumbling to herself, and she tilted her head in confusion as she looked at the girl. “Mommy? Are you alright?” She asked, blissfully unaware as to what the problem was.

“Y-Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Please, don't worry.” Kirumi said as she continued standing there, attempting to hold on for as long as she possibly could. Even if it was certainly a losing battle…

“A-Alright, if you say so…” Kaede said, easily able to tell that Kirumi wasn’t being truthful. But she didn’t really want to press on it, mostly because she had a feeling she already knew what was wrong… She simply shrugged, and went back to shaking her rattle.

Though Kirumi refused to shame herself in such a manner, her body disagreed with her attempts, and after a while there was little she could do but give in. While Kaede and Maki weren't looking, the maid entered into a squatting position, blushing as she did the unthinkable. First she felt the warm wetness beginning to spread across the front of her diaper, soon accompanied by a growing, mushy mess in the back that made her shudder in disgust…

Yep, that was exactly what Kaede had been expecting… With a sigh, the girl knew what she had to do, since Kirumi had already done it for her before. “U-Um… Do you… need a diaper change, mommy…?” She asked as she crawled over to the girl.

“O-Oh...yes please, if you don't mind.” She better not, since she was certain Maki wasn't going to change her, and she couldn't touch her own diaper. Awkwardly waddling towards the changing table, she laid down on it and blushed.

Kaede simply nodded as Kirumi waddled over to the changing table, crawling over towards it herself, grabbing a new diaper and changing supplies, standing up and beginning to untape Kirumi’s diaper, choosing to not comment on the smell as she threw the diaper away and began to wipe the girl up slowly.

Blushing more as the cold wipes ran across her rear and privates, Kirumi could only take solace in the fact that Kaede said nothing, making this much more bearable than it could be otherwise. “T-Thank you…” She said as she was thoroughly cleaned.

“R-Right, no problem…” Kaede said as she finished wiping the girl up. Afterwards, she applied a fair amount of baby powder to Kirumi, before taping on a new diaper snugly and pulling her dress back down so it fully covered the infantile garment. “W-Well, there you go… All changed…”

Getting off the changing table, Kirumi was at least glad to be in a fresh diaper rather than the soiled one she was in seconds ago. “Much...better. Now then, I...I think it's about time all three of us got some rest...come on, I'll get you two in your crib.”

Kaede wasn’t exactly looking forward to sleeping in that crib again, but it wasn’t like she had any other options… “R-Right… Thank you, mommy…” She said as she began to crawl over towards the crib so Kirumi could lift her into it easier.

Lifting the pianist in and laying her down, Kirumi quickly went to lift Maki as well, who actually seemed ever so slightly glad. “Well, at least I can't be humiliated if I'm asleep.” She said as she got underneath the blanket.

“True, but we’ll just have to deal with all of this again when we wake up…” Kaede muttered, blushing as she laid down underneath the blanket as well. “But we might as well at least try and get some sleep…”

“Yes...enjoy the rest while you've got it.” Kirumi replied as she tucked the two in nice and soundly, before turning and shutting the lights off. “I'll be in to wake you two soon, but for now...sleep well.”

Kaede shut her eyes and began to drift off to sleep, hoping that maybe when they woke up, these rules would have all gone away, and they could all go back to normal. Not like there were very good odds of that happening, though…

Meanwhile, Maki knew that there was no way such rules would be reversed, but she had already accepted that. It just meant they would need to try and escape from this school even quicker, to get away from being a baby like this…

Not like the people in charge of this would ever let that happen, though. After all, their ratings were already higher than they'd ever been...


End file.
